MrCreepypastavs Mark Zucc ( the evil robot lizard king)
( This is my first story ever so plz dont hte) MrCreepyPasta woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. His parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel! So now knowing that MrCreepyPasta was the relative of the great duke of the night, MrCreepyPasta saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was. But luck would have it that MrCreepyPasta's best friends alice blankitting pinokiwo princess and Creepsmcpasta had heard the news of MrCreepyPasta's parents and that they had arranged to accompany MrCreepyPasta on his journey to find himself. First stop....the shopping centre! At the shoppingcenter MrCreepyPasta went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self! But MrCreepyPasta was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by MrCreepyPasta suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. MrCreepyPasta was sexkually abused! And now MrCreepyPasta also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell alice blankitting pinokiwo princess and Creepsmcpasta because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to MrCreepyPasta and why MrCreepyPasta was depressed! So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, MrCreepyPasta tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in MrCreepyPasta's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So MrCreepyPasta listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Creepsmcpasta's story. But it was so difficult because MrCreepyPasta.... really loved Creepsmcpasta! MrCreepyPasta knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Creepsmcpasta and their love would make life very difficult because MrCreepyPasta also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if MrCreepyPasta would ever fall in love with Creepsmcpasta, that then Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) would find them and kill them! And as MrCreepyPasta was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that alice blankitting pinokiwo princess had recommended, MrCreepyPasta suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond cock ring of Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)! They had come to haunt MrCreepyPasta and destroy Creepsmcpasta! MG! We are almost there", MrCreepyPasta said after traveling for ages. "GOOD GRIEF, I didnt think we had journed this far!" They sat down for a rest break and to plot their trajectory into the evil ones HQ base. "WE must find the Hercules. "I forgot all about that", said MrCreepyPasta, who was generaly considered a moron, so we all laugh at them for forgetting. HAHA! Funny hu? "HAHA, you remember now" "yes" "Good" "yes" "Good" What happened next was soo cool you will like it a lot, basicaly, it went like this: Only it was even cooler because i didnt have to write it! When it was in my head the words didnt get in the way. btw, Excuse me if i skip the words occasionaly, its to save me time. Ok, after they finnished the curtains they went to the base where the final battle started when they got there. Dont worry! The bad guy dies! So they snuck into the Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)'s lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people who were beaing tortured in lava and beaten with hot pipes. Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)'s new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the Hercules from Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)'s hands! They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes sprinkled with saffron.. One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestaldripping in blood and guts and kidneys (and other organs) with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the Hercules. MrCreepyPasta knew that he had to use all of the Being able to make the stupidest story ever sound scary. to get the Hercules but it would backfire if he wasn't careful enough. Alice blankitting pinokiwo princess inhaled firmly and wondered if MrCreepyPasta could pull it off. ThatCreepyReading stood ready with his weapon in his hand and alice blankitting pinokiwo princesss boobies in the other. MrCreepyPasta concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his Being able to make the stupidest story ever sound scary.. It worked! The protections around the Hercules vanished like wood to a woodpeaker. It was amazing how MrCreepyPasta's use of Being able to make the stupidest story ever sound scary. was effective against Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)'s godly powers. Unfortunately for our bravegang, it wasn't enough "Halt!" echoed a sinister voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from. It was Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)! And they looked even less humane as before. They had used the power of the Hercules to transform into a ghastly corpse of a human. "Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" they said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!" "My comprehension is really good," retorted MrCreepyPasta and MrCreepyPasta's friends looked proud. "Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" "But," said Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!" "Never in a million billion years!" sobbed MrCreepyPasta! "Think about it, MrCreepyPasta, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!" MrCreepyPasta was now . He wanted to keep alice blankitting pinokiwo princess, Creepsmcpasta, and ThatCreepyReading alive for sex but he could not get Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) get away with it! But then he remembered: Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) no longer had the Hercules! They was powerless! But as if Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) could read his mind, Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the Hercules? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends." (A/N by which he means sex mates) "MrCreepyPasta would never be friends with you!" said MrCreepyPasta thought she was right, but then again, Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) did look mighty sexy. "It is too late now anyway, said Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king), my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!" Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) laughed and said to their guards: "lead them to my sex dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony and pleasure. But MrCreepyPasta had not forgotten his Being able to make the stupidest story ever sound scary.. With the speed and might that he learned from his previous adventures, he held his breath and unleashed the Being able to make the stupidest story ever sound scary.. Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) had not expected that. They thought they had trapped MrCreepyPasta and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist. "Argh!" Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) said. Their guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled! "Argh, noooo!" Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!" Seeing MrCreepyPasta succesfully attack Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king), and Creepsmcpasta also attacked Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king)! "Arigh, no, noooo!" "I will unleash my final power!" Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) said and raised their arms to the sky and started chanting an evil incantation. But MrCreepyPasta was too quick. He ran towards Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) and hit Mark Zucc ( the robot lizard king) in the chin. They was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for MrCreepyPasta who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!﻿